Super girl's Dimensional adventure
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: After an accident with Batman's Dimension transporter, Supergirl is stuck in the Jungle book. With the help of new friends, she must reach the Man village with Mowgli! But with the loss of half her Powers and enemies at every corner, will she make it alive? This Supergirl is from Superman the Animated series.
1. The Journey begins

It was a nice warm, humid day in the jungle. A black panther leapt through trees branches and leaves. The panther was Bagheera, a somewhat aged Panther. He continued padding through the trees when a faint sound drifted to his ears.

"waah!waah!waaaaah!"

Bagheera's ear twitched and his head turned towards the sound. He trotted on the thickest branches of low trees until he reached a branch that hung over a broken boat. What was in the boat was what got his attention.

'A man-cub!' Bagheera thought. The panther began to walk away from they baby bundled in a basket. But the baby cooed loudly and that drew the wise creature back. Bagheera watched the baby with intrest, wondering what it would do next. When the baby saw him, it giggled as a baby would.

Bagheera's smile faltered.'there are many dangers in this jungle... and without a mother's care he would soon perish!'

Bagheera looked at the small helpless infant. It wiggled and squirmed and murmured random letters.

Then he got an idea. Bagheera knew a family of wolves that had been blessed with a litter of cubs.

Bagheera now crept out of the bushes as they went into their den for a moment. He cautiously placed the basket 3 ft away from the den opening and leapt back into the bushes. He peeks out again and realizes that the baby has to make noise. He silently pads back out and pokes the basket.

"WAAEEEH!" Bagheera runs back to the bushes just as the wolf cubs poke their heads out. They amble over to the Mysterious thing that makes noise.

The mother wolf walks over to the basket and smiles she sees the Infant.

'The mother May have been easy, but the father would be a challenge' thought Bagheera. The father wolf walks up to the Basket and sniffs inside it, making the Man-cub giggle. The father looked at the mother, who merely nodded. The man-cub smiled at the father, who could only smile back.

10 moons (years) later...

A council holding all the wolves in the pack was being held at night. Bagheera watched from an old dead tree.

"This meeting," said the alpha male,"has been formed to help the Man-cub and his future. Shere Khan will surely kill the boy! And all who try to protect him! Are we all in agreement to what must be done?"

All the wolves nodded slowly.

"Then it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father..." his muzzle turned someone in the distance." over here please."

The father wolf padded over to the Alpha."Yes, Akeela?"

"The council has reached a decision. The Man-cub can no longer stay in the pack... he must leave."

The father was shocked."L-Leave?!"

"I am sorry... there is no other way."

The father tried to think of something."But the Man-cub, he's like own cub! Surely he is safe with the strength of the pack?"

The Alpha glanced at the Pack as he spoke."But brother, even the strength of the pack is no match for the Tiger."

"But the Man-cub will not survive, alone in the Jungle!"

Bagheera had heard enough."Akeela? Perhaps I can help." He leaped from the branch and walked towards the Alpha.

The Alpha gazed at the approaching panther."You, Bagheera? How?"

"I know a man village where he'll be safe. Mowgli and I have taken many walks in the Jungle together. I'm sure he'll go with me." He answered, glancing at the worried father wolf.

"So be it. Now there's no time to lose. Good luck." The Alpha watched the Panther go.

Hours later, deep in the Jungle...

Air rushed past mowgli as he rode on Bagheera's back. The Man-cub yawned." Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we be going back?"

The panther glanced at the boy, but maintained his pace."We're not going back this time. I'm taking you to a man village."

"A man village? But why?"

"Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle and has sworn to kill you."

"Kill me? But why would he want to do that?"

"He hates Man! And he will not let you grow up to be another with a gun."

Mowgli hopped off his back and walked beside him."Well, we'll just explain to him that I wouldn't do any of that."

"Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan."

"Well, I'm not afraid. And besides I-"

Bagheera whirled around and glared at the Man-cub." Now that's enough."

They both heard a noise. It sounded as if someone where tumbling down a hill. They could occasionally hear an "ow!" Or an "oof!" Every 2 seconds. A figure eventually fell out in front of the 2. It didn't move. Mowgli and Bagheera glanced at each other and Bagheera slowly walked towards the groaning figure. As the panther got closer, he could hear it say things...

"...ug... Stupid tree root... ow, that hurts alot... I knew I shouldn't gone into that -thingy! But, if I hadn't, krypto would be stuck here..."

'It's female.' Bagheera thought. He could finally see what it was.

Another Man-cub.

But this was no ordinary Man-cub. This female was wearing a different kind of clothing: a blue thing that went to her knees as well as a white cloth covering her chest. Her hair was different from other Man-cubs that he had seen. It was yellow and her skin seemed to be a pale color. Bagheera noticed some sort of symbol on the shirt.

Little did he know that it was the Kryptonian word for hope.


	2. Pretty colors

"What this do?"

"Don't touch it."

"What does this do?"

"Don't touch it."

"What does this do?"

"Go stand over there!"

Supergirl huffed, crossed her arms over her shirt and glared at Bruce as he put the finishing touches on the Dimensional Time warp thingy. She was happy that she was there, really. She had heard all about the Dark hero who gave gave people awful nightmares and wanted to meet him. But the fact that he wouldn't let her touch anything was making her so... BORED.

"Why can't you at least answer my Questions?!" She groaned.

Bruce moved the welder, melting 2 metallic pieces together." Because if I do that, you'll go 'ooo!' Touch it and break it."

Kara made show of flexing her arms. "Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

Bruce lifted the safety mask and walked over to a Tall thin rectangle with a button on it."That's exactly my point."

"But it's not like I'm a little girl."

Alfred walked up behind her, holding A pink liquid in a glass." Your strawberry milk, miss Kent."

Supergirl grinned and took the Glass." Thanks Alfred!" She sipped her drink until she noticed Bruce staring at her.

"What?"

"Not a little girl huh?"

Kara crossed her arms again.'Hmmf. Plenty of people drink strawberry milk, mister I-have everything-In- my-Utility belt.'she thought. Bruce pressed the Button on top of the rectangle and the Machine he made fired up. Supergirl laid her head in her hands and watched as a dog in a cape chased it's tail on the transporter Platform-

Wait a minute.

The Heroine recognized the dog.

"K-krypto?..."

Yes, Krypto the Super dog was there. She didn't know how. He just was. And he was chewing his tail. She didn't notice that. She did notice that The machine would do something to that particular area Krypto was in. She stood up and yelled at Bruce but he couldn't hear her over the sound of a computer speaking.

"Dimensional portal opening in T-minus 4...3...2..."

Bruce smiled slightly. The transporter was working just perfectly and Kara hadn't Intervened. Things couldn't possibly get worse. The man spotted a dog up on the Platform, and realized it was Krypto. He also spotted Supergirl flying over at a Fast speed and push ing The dog out of the Platform just before she disappeared in a flash of light and just before the engine of machine exploded, sending him flying backwards onto his Back.

'...Clark's not going to like this.' He thought, as Krypto zoomed over and slobbered all over his face.

In another Dimenision...

Kara screamed as she fell from a low height from the ground and grunted when she hit it. She groaned and stood on her legs slowly. Memories rushed into her mind and she soon realized she was in another Dimension. And a Jungle. At night.

"I can't see anything down here." She muttered. The Heroine flew to the skys to see better. Unfortunately a huge cloud blocked most of the moon light. It was WAY too dark to see. She floated back down And walked around looking for moss(moss always points to civilization she thought). She eventually came to a gigantic boulder blocking her way.

"Nothing a little punch can't fix." She smirked, reared back and punched the Humongous rock.

"ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow..." She slumped to ground, clutching her hand. That's strange, shouldn't that have worked? She got back up and tried laser Vision.

Nothing.

"Huh?" She tried running at a fast speed but ended up tripping over a root and tumbling down a hill.

Now...

Supergirl clutched her aching head."...ug... stupid tree root...ow, that hurts a lot... I knew I shouldn't have gone into that- thingy! But if hadn't, Krypto would be stuck here..."

When she stood on her feet, she was about to make a remark about her torn skirt when she a Black panther curiously staring at her. She also saw a Boy in what looked like red underwear behind it. The girl made a misjudgment in her mind.

"... wait, you were going to eat that kid weren't you?"She pointed at the boy.

The black panther rolled his eyes."I assure you Madame, that I have no taste for man-cubs."

"..." Kara went silent. Animals weren't supposed to talk. At least not on She was in a different Dimension. "… uh, hi weird talking Leopard thingy!"

"Salutations... that is not my name. My name is Bagheera, Man-cub."

"Well, nice to meet you Bagheera... what's a Man-cub?"

"Well, it's your kind."

"Uh, okay. My name is... Kara. Who's the kid back there?"

By now Mowgli had walked up to Bagheera's side." I'm Mowgli."

" Oh, nice to meet you, I guess." She turned to Bagheera. "What are you 2 doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The panther stated with a Suspicious glare.

"You're more likely to understand how the sun stays up in the sky than what I'd tell you."

The panther was still suspicious, but he decided to be friendly for the moment."... we were on our way to a Man village in order to keep Mowgli safe from Shere Khan the tiger."

"A tiger? Um, can I come with you? I'm not Scared! It's just that I may be able to get help there. You see I'm... not from around here."

Bagheera smiled." Why of course you can come!" He walked over to a large tree." We were just about to settle down for the night in this tree."

Mowgli looked back to where they had come from." But I don't wanna go back to the man village."

Kara raised an eyebrow." A Tiger's trying to kill you and you wanna stay?"

"Don't bother, Kara. He won't listen. Come Mowgli, up the tree."

Mowgli stared at a large branch on the 2 story high tree. "That one way up there?"

The Boy leaped onto the trunk and tried in a funny way to climb the tree. Kara giggled a little as the boy tried again.

"Is that all the better you can do?"Bagheera chuckled.

"It's too far around! And besides, I don't have any claws!" He fell back down.

" Maybe I can help!" Kara suggested. She took Mowgli's arm and, using her flight ability, flew up to the branch. She could hear Mowgli gasp as he was suddenly lifted off the ground. When she returned to bagheera, she saw him Staring at her with wide eyes. The girl smirked.

"Pretty neat, huh?"

"... my goodness! There is truly more to you than meets the eye!"

"Aww, thanks!" She picked up the panther and placed him on the Branch with Mowgli. "Now you don't have to climb up yourself!"

Bagheera glanced at the ground below."Why thank you, Kara! I'm not as young as I was before you know."

Mowgli looked at the branch."Where is she gonna sit? There's not enough room for her on the branch."

"Hmm. That's okay! I'll just... sit on this branch right here!" She flew up to a higher branch and sat on it with her back resting on the Trunk. Once, she was settled, she sprawled her legs out and got comfortable. She Gazed at the stars that now appeared. They shined like a flashlight and dotted the dark sky. They were beautiful, just like the ones back home.

Home.

She sighed sadly,closed her eyes and hugged her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. Her friends, teammates and family, both non biological and... "Biological". She missed them all. She remembered all the funny times she had with Clark and his adoptive parents. The wonderful Christmas tree they chopped down and set up the living room. The joy that filled her when she opened her presents. The hugs she gave them. She wondered if any of them missed 's flashbacks ended as she a lengthy chuckle.

It didn't belong to Mowgli or Bagheera either.

"Hississississississiisss..."

Kara gasped as a Shadowy head revealed itself. A Sneaky looking Burmese python with sinister yellow eyes slowly slithered out of the dense canopy above, a wily grin plastered on his mouth. The reptile chuckled again, it's neck moving in a waving motion as it did so.

Kara did not like snakes.

In fact she was plum terrified of them ever since that trip to the zoo. She was just staring at the creature in a cage and, it must've been in a bad mood, because it tried to bite her from inside the cage. That and the fact that every animal documentary containing snakes viewed them as predators that constricted their prey. She didn't exactly like the idea of dying with no air. If you're afraid of snakes, you may understand. Any who, the snake spoke with a lisp.

"Well,well,well... what have we here? A Ssssstrange female Man-cub..." the Sneaky serpent slithered closer.

Supergirl was shaking, but tried to ignore her fear." S-s-stay back! I-I'm warning you!"

The serpent's grin only grew. He glanced at her quivering legs and moved closer to her head." I can Sssssee your a Brave ssssssstrong female..."

Kara closed her eyes and tried to move herself back as far as possible, which wasn't very far. The Serpent took this time to look at her. She was definitely different from the Man-cubs he had seen before. This one had soft yellow hair and a skin color he couldn't quite describe. He inspected her white shirt and also noticed something else. A Man's chest was flat, as he had seen before. This one however had a round chest. He did not know why and he probably never would. He was a little Disappointed at seeing her bare skinny belly, but knew that he shouldn't be picky. Chills went down Kara's spine as the snake's tail slid across her fore head and brushed at her hair.

"But you will need your strength, and for That, you mussst ressssssst..."

Supergirl looked for a loose branch to use as a weapon. Drat. She glanced at the snake to see if he was about to strike-

Hold on. Weren't his eyes yellow a moment ago?

The snake's pupils had shrunken down and And large rings of color exploded from them. Kara grew more worried.

"Um, are you okay? There's something wrong with your eyes..." even though she couldn't see it, her eyes had begun to mimic the Snake's and her mind slowly weakened.

"There's nothing Wrong! You mussssst be tired from your Looong journey, my dear..." He pressed his forehead against hers, making sure that all she could see were spirals.

The Snake's tail began to slide around her ankles and continued moving up her soft legs.

Supergirl's eyes drooped considerably as the Python continued his Hypnosis on the poor girl."Those... colors are... Pretty..." Kara had remembered a time like this. She was trying to stop an icky alien parasite and was wrapped up in this stuff. This was different. This actually felt good.

The hairs on her legs tingled as the coils quickly slithered over their soft skin."of coursssse they are pretty,... why don't you look deeper?"

A smile tugged at Kara's lips as the Snake's tail finished coiling over her skirt and looped around the girl's waist and stomach, briefly twirling the tip of his tail in her navel. A smile was growing on her lips.

The Serpent licked his chops and coiled over her chest. 'Squishy' he thought. He finally finished coiling her neck and with one last yawn, she fell asleep smiling.

The Wily python giggled to himself! One Tasty looking Man-cub down! One more to go!

He slithered down to Mowgli's hiding spot...

"But I wanna stay in the Jungle!"

Bagheera yawns and lies down on the end of the branch."Heh. You wouldn't last one week in the Jungle."

"But I'm not afraid! And I can look out for myself." The snake's head appeared above the boy's head. He smacked his lips, eyed the panther and lowered himself down.

"Ssssssay now!"He spoke, bringing annoyance to Mowgli."What have we here? He he he! Man-cub! A Deliccciousss Man-cub!"

Mowgli pushed the Snake's Nose away from him."Oh go away and leave me alone!"

Bagheera talked with his eyes closed."I wish I could, Man-cub. But- just Please go to sleep!"

The Snake overheard what the panther said and nodded to himself, an idea forming in his mind. Be slithered back over to the glaring Boy again. "Yessss, man-cub. Pleasse go to Sssleep! Please go to ssssleep!

Mowgli was about to shove him away again when he was captivated by the eyes of the serpent. "Sssssleep little man-cub! Resssst in peace!" The Python's tail circled over the Boy's stomach, and chest quickly. Mowgli's eyes drooped only for them to Re-open.

The snake bobbed his Cranium."Sssleep! Sssssleep! Sssssssleeep!"

"Ba-Bagheera-ULP!" The tail squeezed his neck.

"There's just no arguing with you, is there? Just go to sleep, Man-cub! We'll talk later in the morning!" Bagheera covered his ears.

The Python chuckled." He won't be here in the morning. Neither will she."

"Yes they wi-KAA! HOLD IT, KAA!" With a swipe of his paw, Kaa flew upward and hit the branch Kara was on, waking her up."...huh?"

"Ooh, my ssssinuses!" Kaa glared at Bagheera."YOU have made a sssserious missstake!" Bagheera backed up till he was on his hind legs." A Ssssserious-"

"Now, Kaa, I-"

"MISSSTAKE. Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you!"

"Please kaa..."

"Both eyes if you please!"

Bagheera was now in a smiling trance."You have Jusssst sealed your Doom!"

"HEY!" Kaa turned around and was met with a punch to the face. When he regained his senses, he saw the girl he had hypnotized... flying. " B-but how?" He was grabbed by the neck.

" You did something to me!"

Kaa thought of a lie as quick as the flash."I did nothing to you my Dear! You were jusssst Ssssssleepy..." He started up his Entrancing spirals again.

"B-but I-you were gonna... eat me..." The girl was unfortunately caught off guard. Kaa felt the grip on his neck loosen. He brought his tail up to her waist and stroked her stomach.

"No I wasn't! I Ssssimply wanted to help you relaxxx, my dear." Mowgli meanwhile, had broken out of his trance and tried to push a large bundle of Kaa's coils off the tree. He eventually kicked it off, just as Kaa was about to slide his mouth over Kara's head. Thanks to all that weight falling, The Python was yanked from his spot, rotated around a few tree branches at a fast speed and finally plopping down in a heap on the floor. Kaa's screaming snapped Supergirl out her trance.

Mowgli chuckled."Hey look guys! Hey Kara, look!" He tugged on her arm and dragged her over to the edge of the branch. She stared worriedly at the angry snake, who seemed angry enough to slither back up the tree. But, he must've had enough for one night, because he slithered away. He looked back at them.

"Just wait till I get you in my coils!" Kara gulped. That didn't sound too good."Oomf!"

The snake realized that he couldn't move anymore. He looked backed at his tail and saw that it was tied in not and stuck between 2 bamboo stems.

Mowgli laughed."Look Kara! He's got a knot in his tail!"

Kaa mimicked the boy in an annoyed voice."Tee-hee-hee, he's got a knot in his tail!" The serpent tugged on his tail until it came loose. Unfortunately, it cause him to scrunch up like a Accordion. He slowly went on his way.

"Oooh, thisss is going to sslow down my Ssslithering..."

Mowgli laughed again until he noticed Kara standing there with frightened eyes." Uh, are you okay?"

"... um. Yeah! Of course! L-let's go wake up Bagheera." And so the 2 woke him up. The Panther shook his head a little. When Mowgli had gone to sleep, she flew to Bagheera's side.

"Um... Bagheera?"

"...yes?"

"Who was that... guy?"

"That, my friend, was Kaa. A snake known to have Hypnotic powers. Due to his size he only uses his Ability for catching prey..." Bagheera fell back asleep.

On Kara's branch, the kryptonian hugged her legs again and thought to herself. She was helpless here. She had no strength, no Speed and No laser Vision, only flight remained. Many things could fly, but that did not mean they were safe. Kaa had proven that. She had almost been eaten twice and she was helpless to do anything. She knew there was another danger, but she had not seen him yet. But, the truth remained: she was Helpless...

'No.'Kara thought.' I'm not Helpless. I'll get through this alive. Who needs powers to survive? Why, look at Bruce! He doesn't have powers, and yet he is the most feared hero! I can do this! I'm Supergirl for crying out loud!'

And with that very courageous thought, she slowly fell asleep.

In the morning, she stretched and listened to an interesting sound. It sounded like falling trees and heavy footsteps. As the sound got Nearer, the tree vibrated. Eventually, the Vibration turned to Rumbling. Kara noticed the sound of people saying:" hup! 2,3,4! Keep it up! 2,3,4!"

Kara had to look behind the large tree trunk and nearly fell out before remembering she could fly. She smiled at the sight she saw. It reminded her of the circus and the fun she had there:

A parade of elephants was marching past their tree.


	3. Look for the Bare necessities!

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET HER BACK?!"

Bruce Wayne winced at the volume Superman's voice. He had just told Clark about the cause of his Cousin's Dissapearence and the fact that he could not bring her back.

"Not at the moment, I can't. The machine took DAYS to Charge. Even if we could somehow speed up the Process, the main engine was Destroyed. And the engine was the rarest Mineral in the galaxy."

Superman's hands formed into Fists."How long would it take?"

The man of steel saw Bruce's expression after he asked that question. It looked as if he didn't want to say.

"...1-7 years..."

Superman roared and punched through a wall in the Mansion. He was angry and blaming himself for letting her come to the mansion. He was about to punch the wall again when Alfred came.

"Mister Kent, Master Bruce. Do forgive me for intruding, but I couldn't help but notice another way to bring your cousin back. Why don't you hone the machine in on the girl's DNA Instead of an entire world?"

The world's finest heroes stared blankly at the Butler, then at each other.

"Alfred's right, but where are we going to a sample of blood from ?

Superman frowned."Not where. Who..."

Meanwhile, in the Jungle...

Mowgli was woken up by someone shaking him and The rhythmic sound of Footsteps. Kara shook him once more and the boy finally woke up.

"...Kara?"

"Mowgli look!" She excitedly pointed at the Elephants marching past. Mowgli smiled.

"A Parade!"

The Heroine heard the Elephants singing this tune:

Hup, 2 3 4! Keep it up 2 3 4!

The leader trumpeted."COMPANY!SOUND OFF!"

Oh, the aim of our Patrol,

Is a question rather droll,

For we march and drill,

over field and hill(Elephants trumpet)

"As a Military goal!"

As a Military goal!

Hup! 2 3 4! Keep it up! 2 3 4!

Bagheera woke up too."Oh No! It's the dawn patrol again!" He covered his ears in a fruitless attempt to block out the racket. Kara giggled at the Panther and followed Mowgli as he swung down from a vine. The 2 watched the Humongous creatures lumber away like an Army.

By the ranks or single file,

Over every Jungle mile,

Oh we stamp and crush,

Through the underbrush,

Supergirl awwed as a baby elephant made a noise with his trunk." It's a Miwitawy style!"

It's a Military style!

Hup! 2 3 4!

Keep it up! 2 3 4!

Hup! 2 3 4!

Keep it up! 2 3 4!

Kara walked next to the Baby elephant. "Hi there! What are you guys Doing?"

The Baby elephant smiled at the oddly dressed girl Man-cub." Shh! Patrolling."

Mowgli gestured to himself."Can i do it Too?"

Supergirl smirked to herself. 'this is gonna be good.' she thought.

The elephant nodded."Sure! Just do what i do. And don't talk in ranks, it's against regalations."

Mowgli nodded got behind the Elephant, and tried his very best to imitate him; even getting on all fours to do so. Kara sighed and shook her head. This boy was so silly! She floated just a Centimeter above the ground so that she wouldn't frighten the young elephant. The line marched for a Moment, until the Colonel (she decided to call him that) Shouted again:

"TO THE REAR!'

All the occupants of the line reversed their path. All except Mowgli. Kara tried to stifle her laughter as Mowgl's head crashed into the Baby elephant's trunk.

"Not that way! Turn around!' Mowgli complied and turned Colonel roared again.

"TO THE REAR!" Now the whole line was leaving Mowgli. He didn't seem to notice, as he carelessly continued walking. Supergirl quickly picked him and turned him around to where he walked back to the line.

"COMPANY! HALT!"

The entire line halted and Mowgli bumped into the Elephant."That means halt." He simply replied.

"COMPANY! Left face!'' the Company obeyed.

Supergirl heard an Elephant farthest from her( Super hearing was the only other power she had.) Mutter under it's breath:

"March, March, March." The elephant sighed." My feet are killing me..."

The elephant next to her nodded." i think i'll transfer to another herd at some point." He whispered.

The colonel Glared at the Elephants, cleared his throat and spoke a Booming voice."SILENCE IN THE RANKS!"

He raised his trunk."INSPECTION!" Kara noticed that all the elephants held out their trunks. She wonderd if that was what the loud Voiced Pachyderm was inspecting. If so, Mowgli would probably cause problems. Or make things funny. She wasn't really sure.

The Colonel looked inside the Nostril of the second elephant. He tsked to himself." Dusty muzzle... Soldier, remeber: a trunk can save your life in battle. Take good care of it.''

"Yes Sir."

He went on to the Next one, who was chewing on Leaves. Colonel glared at the elephant's tusks. " Keep those horns polished!"

"Yes Sir!"

The Colonel Continued. "Be fit for war, that's the way i earned my merits! It was then, i recieved the victoria cross for Bravery beyond the call of duty!" He smiled to himself, as he remembered those times." Ha Ha... Those were the Days... Discipline! Discipline was the Thing!" He Leaned on a small branch he was using. " Builds character, that sort of thing..." He jerked upwards and stared at the broken branch. "... it's, uh... where was i ?... oh yes, Inspection." He aproved of an elephant with a twisted trunk and went to the next.

'Geez, that one's happier than the joker!' Kara thought as the kryptonian saw the grinning elephant. The colonel simply glanced at him. "Wipe off that silly grin soldier! this is the army." The elephant frowned.

"And as for you-" he saw only empty space. The colonel looked down and saw the Baby elephant." Oh there you are!" He chuckled. "let's keep those heels together shall we, son? The baby nodded and put his heels together. Kara gulped. She didn't know how the Large elephant or the boy would react to one another. She would just have to see.

Colonel looked down at Mowgli as he tried his best to stick out his nose." New recruit, eh? Hmm. I say boy! What happend to your trunk?" He poked Mowgli's nose.

'uh-oh' Kara's eyes widened.

Mowgli shoved the trunk away from him. " Hey! Stop That!" He rudely said. Colonel"s face turned from Shocked to Angry in a flash. He grabbed Mowgli and brought him to his level.

" A MAN-CUB! THIS IS TREASON! I'LL HAVE NO MAN-CUB IN MY JUNGLE!

Supergirl walked up to The raging elephant Carefully. " U-um, Sir? We're very sorry we tresspassed here. We'll leave right aw-''

Mowgli Interrupted. " It's Not your Jungle!'

" Hold it! Hold it!" Supergirl sighed in relief as Bagheera appeared on a Branch near Colonel's head." I can explain, Hathi."

Hathi?

''COLONEL Hathi, if you please." The Elephant said to Bagheera.

"Right, colonel Hathi..." Bagheera smirked. "The two Man-cubs are with me. I'm taking them to the man village.''

Hathi raised an eyebrow."To stay?"

"You have the word of Bagheera!"

Supergirl smiled."So, we're not angry anymore?"

Hathi nodded at Supergirl." Yes, my Dear. We are at peace. But rember this: An Elephant NEVER forgets!"

Mowgli crossed his arms and Hmmfed. Supergirl Mouthed a 'thanks ' to Bagheera, who nodded back. Colonel Hathi walked to front of line and yelled in the loud booming voice again.

"RIGHT FACE! MARCH!" And so, the line of Elephants marched off. The Elephant with sore feet walked up to Hathi."Dear, Haven't you forgeting something?"

"Forgotten? Proposterous, winefred! An Elephant Never forgets!" He confidentally replied.

" Well, You just forgot our son."

"yes our so- SON! Oh yes, yes! Of course!" Hathi charged towards the end of the line and to his son. "RIGHT FACE!"

"When I grow up," the Baby elephant said to Kara. " I'm gonna be Colonel, just like my -" Hathi grabbed his Son.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE TOLD YOU-"

"Pop! Look out!" But it was too late. The line of elephants had run right into the Colonel and Crunched themselves up together. It was truly an interesting sight, to see so many Elephants jammed and tangled up. The Baby elephant looked at the Cross Colonel Hathi.

"Gee pop, you forgot to say Halt."

Mowgli laughed his head off." Ha ha ha! An Elephant never forgets! Ha ha..." Bagheera glared at the Man-cub, the way a Mother might." It's NOT funny." The Panther stated. Supergirl tapped Bagheera on the shoulder. " I think we should make like a Banana and split, before something else happens and we're not as lucky as we are now."

Bagheera nodded and took off, while Kara hauled Mowgli close behind. After a Moment or 2 Kara set him Down and they both walked with the Panther. The trio soon came to a Log bridge across a river.

"Bagheera! Where are we going?" Mowgli questioned, as Supergirl flew to middle of the log. Bagheera sighed and joined her.

"For the last time, we are going to the Man village RIGHT NOW."

Supergirl noticed that Mowgli stood firmly at beginning of the bridge, not moving an inch and crossing his arms. "... uh, Mowgli? Come on!" But Mowgli didn't budge.

"No!"

Supergirl rolled her eyes."Come ON! Don't be stubborn!" She facepalmed." I can't believe I just said that. I'm starting to sound just like Clark!"

"I'm not going."

Bagheera turned around and stomped towards Mowgli." OH,yes you are!"

Mowgli wrapped his arms around a Nearby tree. " I'm staying right here!"

'This won't end well.' Kara thought. And sure enough, it wouldn't. " YOU'RE GOING, IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU EVERY STEP OF THE WAY." Bagheera growled. The Black panther tugged on Mowgli's red 'pants' roughly, but The boy held tightly to the Tree. Supergirl looked back and forth between the 2, not sure of which one to help. Bagheera pulled more and the tree itself bended, but Mowgli held on.

"I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!" He kicked Bagheera's head until the Panther tumbled into the River. Kara gasped and looked under the Bridge for the Old big cat. Bagheera came back up but hit his head in the Process. He growled Ferociously and Kara helped him out.

"...THAT DOES IT." He said to her and looked back Mowgli. "I've had it with you, Man-cub! From now on, you're on your own!" He began walking away.

"You don't have to worry about me." Mowgli glared. Kara looked at Mowgli worriedly. Bagheera looked behind himself at Supergirl.

"Are you coming?" He asked. Supergirl watched Mowgli stomp off. "Do you really think we should just leave him alone?"

"He'll learn."

"...I think I'm going to try to convince him." She said.

Bagheera admired her Determination, but still shook his head. "Good luck with THAT."

Supergirl put a finger on her chin and thought for a few seconds." Maybe I don't need luck. Maybe all this Problem needs... How did Barbra say it?... oh yeah!" She put her hands on her hips and smirked." A woman's touch."

Bagheera knew exactly what she was talking about." That won't work."

The kryptonian girl sighed."You're right. I guess I'll just have go with the old fashioned Friendship method. If it works, we'll meet up with you!"

"And if it Doesn't?"

Kara patted Bagheera on the head." I think the main goal here is to remain Optimistic, don't you?"

Bagheera licked his paw and wiped his head." I suppose. I wish you the best of luck."

...

'Oh, there he is!' Supergirl thought. She floated over to Mowgli, who was Aimlessly walking around. When he saw her coming He quickly picked up a tree branch and swung it at her, missing. Supergirl frowned and Narrowed her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, kiddo. I'm not here to take you back. I just came here as a friend wanting to hang out."

Mowgli dropped the branch and Kara walked with him. The Two eventually sat down in front of a Large rock. "Soo, Mowgli, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you wanna go to the Village? I mean, it's probably fun and definitely safe!"

"But I was born Here! I don't wanna leave this place! What if you were living somewhere and suddenly you're in this new place?"

Kara was reminded of her friends and family. She wondered about her cousin clark or Bruce Wayne. She even missed Krypto. " ... I'm sorta in that Situation right now."

"... oh, right... what was your family like?" He looked at her.

"It was like any other family. Only better. Sure, they were Adoptive,... well, most of them were. But they were great. They always took care of me and taught me right from wrong."

"That sounds like a great Family!" Mowgli smiled.

Supergirl nodded slightly. She heard a sound coming closer to them. It sounded like jolly humming and Occasional Scatting and singing. After a Moment, Mowgli heard it too. They both turned their heads to see a Bear come strolling in. Kara had never seen a Bear like this before in her life. This Bear was blue with an Apricot stomach and Muzzle, with the Appearance of a Saturday morning cartoon. The Bear looked friendly and the Very sight made the Girl smile a little. The Bear didn't seem to See the Two humans sitting in front of a Boulder, as it continued humming a Tune.

"...dooby,dooby,dooby,dooby, Doobadee doo. Well it's a Doobadee doo and it's a Doobadee and it's a Dooby,dooby,dooby,dooby Doobadee doo!" He glanced at the Man-cubs."Well it-"

"Well now! What have we here!"

The Large Bear turned to the side and leaned down to Kara's head. He sniffed her face and neck, tickling her as he did so. He smiled. " Smells like Juicy raspberries!"

Kara decided to take that as a Compliment." Thank you." She replied. The Blue Bear sniffed Mowgli, much to his Annoyment." Hmm. What a funny little bit of a-" The Bear was interrupted as Mowgli slapped his Nose. " doaf!"

"Mowgli!" Kara scolded. Mowgli ignored her and said "Go away!" To the bear. Kara groaned and turned to the tall bear."Sorry about that!". The Bear didn't seem to care much about the slap and smiled.

"Boy,I've seen everything in these woods!... What a funny little thing this is!"

Mowgli turned his back to the bear."Leave me alone."

Bagheera poked the boy and sat down." Well now, that's pretty big talk there, little Britches!" Mowgli got up."Yeah, well I'm big enough." He started punching The Bear's large belly. This of course had no effect and the Bear didn't even feel anything. The Bear stared at the horrible attempt of harm, then at Kara.

"Pitiful." He told her. Supergirl nodded."My name's Kara."

"Baloo, at your service!" He slightly bowed, as Mowgli kept punching his stomach. Baloo picked him up and Mowgli squirmed and writhed. "Listen kid. You need help. And ol' Baloo's gonna learn ya to fight like a Bear." He set him back down.

"Teach you." Kara corrected.

Baloo glanced at her." Bless you. Now pay attention." The Blue Bear stood on his back legs and held up his paws like a boxer. Baloo began weaving and Bobbing like one too and Mowgli soon copied.

" Be careful now. Move to the side! Jab! That's it!" Baloo coached. He smiled at Kara." Why don't you come join us?"

Kara was about to Say no, when she remembered that she was Practically Defenseless. If the friendly bear knew anything about fighting, it could help her out. She felt a little awkward, imitating the Bear. But soon she found it very fun.

"That's right, get loose! Real Loose! Then start to weave! Weave fast! Now let's see you give me a Big bear Growl!" He said to Mowgli.

"Grrr."

Baloo facepawed."Oh boy... I'm talkin about a Big Bear! **GRAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**" Kara covered her ears from the powerful sound of Baloo's growl. The sound even drifted to Bagheera, who froze.

"They must be in trouble! I shouldn't have left them alone!" The Panther ran as fast as he could towards the sound.

Back with the Trio: Kara growled loudly at Mowgli and The boy growled loudly Too. "Like that?" The 2 humans asked at the same time.

Baloo nodded." That's it! A big growl!"

Kara heard something approaching fast and smiled at a An exhausted Bagheera sitting on a branch above her.

"D'oh! It's Baloo!" She could hear him say." That stupid Bear!"

The Blue Bear didn't know he was there and simply kept Boxing with Mowgli." That's it! Good job!" He carelessly swiped Mowgli into a tree.

Bagheera chuckled a little and spoke." Fine Teacher you are old Iron paws!" He stated sarcastically.

"... Oh thanks, Bagheera!" Baloo finally noticed the Cat.

"Yes. Tell me, tell me: after you've knocked your pupil senseless, how will you continue to to teach him?"

Baloo rubbed the back of his neck."...well, I, uh, didn't mean to lay it on him so hard..."

Mowgli rubbed his head and began walking over to everyone."I'm not hurt. I'm okay! I'm a lot tougher than some people think."

"Yep!" Kara smiled.

"You better Believe it!" Baloo encouraged."Now let's try again! That's it! That's it!" Mowgli manages to jump up and hit Baloo on the nose."Well, hey! Right on the buttons!" He walked around in a circle as if he were about to pass out, fell to the ground, and pretended to fall ran forward and jumped on his side, trying to get to his back. Baloo found this very ticklish.

"Now-he he- stop that Mowgli! You're-ha ha- tickling me! No fair! No-he he-fair!" Mowgli saw what he was doing and continued. Bagheera laughed some more and Kara giggled.

"Bageera! Help me! He he Ha ha!"

Bagheera simply smiled." Oh, that's all he needs: more confidence!"

Baloo soon turned to where Mowgli was sitting on his stomach." Hey!... you know something, kid? You're one swell bear!" He patted Mowgli's head. "What do they call ya?"

"Mowgli." Supergirl answered.

"And he's going back to the man Village right now." Bagheera confirmed.

Baloo gasped a little." The Man village? They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a man out of him!"

Supergirl cocked her head to the side." I thought that was the point!"

" Baloo! I wanna stay her with you!" Mowgli exclaimed.

"you bet you do." Baloo patted Mowgli's head.

Bagheera smirked to himself." And just how do you think he will survive?"

Baloo Made a funny face, trying to imitate Bagheera's." How do you think he-What do ya mean, Ho do ya think he? He's with me, aint he? and I'll learn him all i know!"

"TEACH him. Not LEARN him. TEACH him." Kara exsasperatedly said.

"Boy, you must be coming down with somethin', Kara!"

Bagheera imagined Baloo teaching Mowgli. "Well, Baloo, THAT shouldn't take too long."

Supergirl and Baloo glared slightly at the Panther and his remarked. Then Baloo grinned down at Mowgli and Supergirl. "Now, it's Like this little Britches, All you gotta do is:

Baloo clapped his hands together.

"Look for the bare necessities

The simple bare necessities-"

Supergirl was'nt suprised that Baloo could at all, it Was a catchy song after all. Heck, if elephants could sing, So could any Animal. She shivered at the thought of that snake she encountered singing to her, while getting ready to feast... She pushed the thought out her mind and listened to the song.

"Forget about your worries and your strife!  
I mean the bare necessities,  
Old Mother Nature's recipes  
That brings the bare necessities of life!"

"Wherever I wander, wherever I roam!  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree  
To make some honey just for me!"

Baloo lifted a rock to where he could reach under it.

"When you look under the rocks and plants,  
And take a glance at the fancy ants  
Then maybe try a few."

Kara and Mowgli schrunched up their noses." You eat ANTS?!"

Baloo chuckled and hugged himself." He he. You better believe it! You're gonna love the way they tickle!"

"I think I'll pass..." Kara stated, her face turning green.

The blue bear shrugged and continued." The bear necessities of life will come to you! They'll come to you!" He Ambled over to a Bannana tree and bent the Tree to where he could grab a Bannana. Mowgli grabbed one the Bannanas, but found that he had only grabbed the Bannana peel and not the white contents. As the tree swayed, a Bannana fell to floor and the boy took it. He started to walk off when all the bannanas from the tree landed on him. Supergirl lifted him out and Baloo walked over to some cactus-like fruit:

"Now when you pick a pawpaw  
Or a prickly pear,

Mowgli tapped one."OW!"

"And you prick a raw paw  
Next time beware!"

Supergirl decided to check if she still had invulnerable skin and held it in her hands. 'Phew.' She thought.

"Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw,  
When you pick a pear,  
Try to use the claw!  
But you don't need to use the claw  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw,"

The Bear tossed a Large, Heavy watermelon to Kara, who caught it easily. Kara gasped. Her strength was returning to her! She anxiously tried to do laser Vision, but nothing happened. "Razzin' frazzin' stupid laser Vision can't even work for one stinkin' second..." She muttered angrily.

Baloo grinned and looked at Mowgli.  
"Have I given you a clue ?"

"Golly, thanks Baloo!"

Bagheera scoffed and mumbled to himself."hmmf! Of all the silly Jabberish..."

"Aw c'mon baggy, get with the beat!" He tugged on the panther's tail. Bagheera nearly fell out of the tree and he glared at Baloo.

"The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!" Baloo paraded on all fours.

"They'll come to me!" Mowgli crawled onto Baloo's back. Baloo chuckled and continued marching." They'll come to you!" He sang.

"Hey, how about scratching that left shoulder while your up there, Mowgli?" Mowgli did so and Baloo soon stood up. "Well now! This calls for some BIG scratching!" Supergirl giggled as The Bear and the Man-cub scratched their backs on trees. Baloo even went so far as to scratch his back on A stack of rocks he found by a river.

"Oh man, this is really livin'!" The Blue Bear slipped into the cool, clear river below and floated on his back."So just try and relax..." Mowgli used a Large Boulder as a slide onto Baloo's stomach. Kara didn't want to get in the water at first, fearing being wet. 'Eh! What the Heck! In this heat, it'll dry right up!' She thought and dived into the Crystal H2O, sighing in happiness.

"Yeah, just fall apart in my Backyard...cause if you act like that bee acts," They all watched a bee Buzz over them and into a flower as quick as the flash. "Nope. You're workin' too hard. So don't spend your time looking for things you want that can't be found..."

The Bear suddenly turned himself upright, causing mowgli to be submerged in water for a moment. "When you find out you can live without and go along not thinking about it, I'll tell you something true:" They all fell down a rapid Waterfall. Kara resurfaced and move a section of her wet hair from her eyes. Baloo chuckled and continued. "The Bare Necessities of life will come to you! They'll come to you!"Baloo looked at the 2 humans and asked.

"Why don't you guys back me up?" They shrugged and all 3 of them sang happily:

"Look for the Bare necessities, the simple Bare necessities! Forget about your worries and your strife!"

"Yeah, Man!"

"I mean the, Bare necessities! Mother Nature's recipes that bring the bear necessities to life!"

"Yeah!"

"Just The Bare necessities of life!"

"Yeah, Man!" Mowgli shouted.

The 3 friends all laughed and splashed water on each other...

Not noticing an unusually large number of Monkeys watching them from their perch in the dense canopy Above.


	4. King Louie!

**Hi! Zam the hedgehog here! I'd like to thank you guys for reading my story. I've noticed there aren't nearly as many reviews as there are views, so please comment on anything in the story, the entire story, or just compliments. I really Don't care. I've decided to choose Lex Luthor as the minor villain Superman and Batman confront. Thanks for reading my stories! Means alot to me!**

Lex luthor's eyes opened as he finally woke up. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes again. He imagined himself being victorious. Sure, he was victorious at convincing the world that he was reformed, but he wanted something else.

To kill superman.

For years he had tried to destroy his much hated enemy, but there was always a problem. Sometimes Superman would find a way to stop him, other times it was making deals he knew would end badly, like that deal he made with the Joker. And sometimes, it was the justice league or their new allies like Spider-Man and the rest of the Avengers. No matter how good his plan seemed, it always ended in failure. Lex sighed and opened his eyes again.

Staring straight into the face of the Dark knight.

The villain Yelped and backed up against the wall of his as he processed what was going on. The Batman had silently entered his bedroom through the large window. He was not the only one who had intruded.

"...Ah, Superman. And Batman. How nice of you to visit me. But visiting hours are normally between 7 and-"

"Lex, we need to borrow something." Superman sternly stated, clearly not wanting to be here any longer.

Lex smirked and raised an eyebrow."Oh? And what, pray tell,might that be?"

"Supergirl's DNA sample." Batman answered. He glared as the Bald man he was talking to scoffed.

"What makes you think-"

"I've watched a video surveillance of one of your robots injecting Supergirl with a Syringe holding nothing in side it. When the robot pulled back, I saw that took a blood sample with it." Batman leaned in closer and glared at him harder than he ever glared before." Where is the Sample?"

Luthor couldn't stand it anymore." Alright!Alright! I'll show you. Just let me put something on."

Superman walked towards Lex."We don't have time for this. You're wearing a robe and that's good enough." The Dark knight placed his hand on Superman's shoulder and shook his head at him. Superman looked as if he still wanted to leave now, but stood still. _-

«^¥^¥^¥^¥^»

Supergirl smiled to herself. Things were going great! Sure, she stranded in another Dimension, but at least she had some friends helping her out with this crazy situation. And her powers had... Half returned! Surely it would be smooth sailing from here on out.

"I give up." Kara noticed That Bagheera was trotting off." Hopefully, they'll find their way home."

'Great. Now how do I get home? Here I am trying to get this kid home and I get caught up in the whole mess!' Kara took on a saddened expression.' And that's another day of not being home. I wonder if Clark's tearing up the planet looking for me. I hope I find a way back.

She sighed and looked over at Baloo, who was floating on his back with eyes closed. She smiled when she saw mowgli lying on Baloo's stomach. Suddenly, a brown arm shot out from the Canopy and grabbed Mowgli's leg. No sooner had it Appeared when it Vanished from sight, taking the Man cub with it.

Kara was about to move when something furry clamped over her mouth and soon after, more furry hands grabbed her Legs,arms and shoulders. The girl struggled against her restraints and ended up turning herself upside down, which caused her skirt to fall. She panicked and wished her arms were free so she could push it back up.

Meanwhile, As Baloo still had his eyes closed, a monkey Sat on his stomach. A bee landed on The bear's nose and Baloo tried to make the fly go away by wiggling his nose. "Mowgli, How about flicking that fly offa Ol' poppa Bear's nose?"

The monkey imitated Baloo's wiggling nose, took a stick and:

**DOINK!**

Baloo Clamped a paw over his Nose."Boy, when you flick a fly you really- Why you flat nosed little eyed flaky Creep!" Baloo lept from the water, but the monkey was already gone. Above Mowgli struggled against the monkeys.

"Baloo Help!"

Baloo heard him and growled. "Hey! Those're MY man cubs!" He ran under where mowgli and Kara were As the 2 were passed back and forth between the monkeys.

"Come N' get 'im Champ!" One said.

"He 'ain't No champ! He's a chump!"

"Yeah, a big Hot head!" Another giggled.

Baloo rushed through the water,under the canopy while the 2 were still being thrown around. Supergirl wanted to use laser vision to burn some of the little creeps, but alas, she didn't have all her power back and even if she did, she couldn't focus on anything while being thrown around like a rag doll. She gasped as Baloo tripped over a submerged rock and disappeared under water. He resurfaced a second later.

A monkey Laughed: "That'll cool 'im off!"

8 monkeys held Supergirl upright infront of a Thick tree. They all made Stupid, ridiculous faces and one said:

"Here! Come N get her!"

Supergirl already knew what they were doing from past experience and quickly tried to warn Baloo ahead of time.

"Wait, Baloo! DON'T!"

The Big blue bear ran towards her. But at the last minute, the monkeys pulled her back into the Dense leaves and Baloo ran smack dab Into the tree. He twirled around a couple of times and fell on the ground. One of the Dang blasted Monkeys hung upside down in front of him.

"That'll help him rest at ease!"

Another picks up a fruit. "Here's some Bare necessities!" He ryhmed and threw at the Bear. Pretty soon, all the monkeys throw fruit at him. Baloo is covered in Juice.

"Hey, cut that out!" He yelled.


End file.
